Unforgettable past, Unknown future
by pixie in the dark
Summary: Dean, Sam and Buffy are on the road, hunting. When people from Buffy and Dean's past show up, some former friends, Transgenic and enemies who want them dead or in a cage.


Unforgettable past, Unknown future.

Rating: pg 13  
Pairing: Buffy/Dean  
Timeline: AU during season four and on of Buffy and season one of SPN.  
Warnings: violence  
Summary: Dean, Sam and Buffy are on the road, hunting. When people from Buffy and Dean's past show up, some former friends, Transgenic and enemies who want them dead or in a cage.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, and Dark angel belongs to James Cameron  
Note: This is in response to Chosenfire's challenge ' Dean or Alec'.

Chapter one.

It was the middle of the night when two men entered the motel room. The motel was dark, and the only sound coming from the room was the occasional mumble and whimper coming from one of the beds, in which a young blond female was sleeping and occasionally thrashing around in.

The older of the two rushed over to the bed, to gently wake the sleeping girl up from the nightmare she was having, while the younger of the two went to switch on the lights and grab a bottle of water for the girl, knowing she would need it.

'Baby wake up!' the older man said shaking her gently, knowing that waking her up any other, way would end up with him sporting a bruise on his face. 'It's OK I'm here, come on baby! It's OK. Buffy! Baby! It's not real.' The man jumped back slightly when the girl, Buffy, shot up awake.

'Dean?' The Buffy asked in a soft voice.

'It's OK, I'm here!' He said, taking her in his arms, hoping it would help her stop shaking.

The younger man walked over to the pair, handing Buffy the water he got for her.

'Thanks Sammy!' She mumbles at him.

'It's OK.' He says, sitting the other side of her.

'Why is it when she calls you Sammy you let her get a way with it, but if I call it you, you moan at it me?' Dean asks.

'Because your an annoying jerk.' He replies.

'Yeah well your an annoying bitch. Bitch!' Was Deans reply, causing Buffy to giggle at their antics.

'You OK?' Sam asks Buffy, choosing to ignore Dean.

'Yeah, just bad memories, that I'd like to forget!' She tells him.

'About that place and what they did to you?' Dean asks, tightening his hold on her, slightly.

'Uh, yeah.' She mumbled.

'If I ever get my hands on those bastards, I'll kill them.' He growls out, pissed at the people who caused Buffy those nightmares.

'Dean!' Sam warns him.

'What?' He growls out.

'I don't think that's helping Buffy at the moment!' Sam says, nodding in Buffy's direction.

Buffy had paled, and her shaking got more violent.

'Sorry baby!' Dean said, calming down and pulling her closer.

'It's OK, I just wish I could forget about it.' She tells him in a quite voice.

'I know, God if anyone knows, I do!' He tells her, knowing just what she's going though, because he still has nightmare about what those people did to him.

'Depending on how you look on it, some thing good still came out of it!' Buffy declares, making Sam and Dean look at her funny. 'What?' She asks, after seeing their looks.

'Well, I don't know what you been through, but with what you two have told me about it, how can anything good come out of it!' Sam asks, slightly confused.

'Well, for one, I wouldn't have approached Dean at that bar in Texas.' She says as if it's the obvious thing in the world.

'What, you mean that they gave you your ability, to see an attractive guy like me?' Dean asks. Buffy and Sam look at him, trying to see if he's serious or not.

'No, but I would've still been in Sunnydale with my family, and not in some run down bar in the middle of Texas, looking for a Demon!' She tells him, giggling and giving him a shove, that sends him of the bed, and straight, flat out onto the floor, which set Her and Sam of into a fit of laughter.

Dean pushes himself up into sitting position, and pouts at the two, which sends them into another laughing fit.

'It's not that funny!' Dean mumbles out.

'Yes it is.' Sam gets out between laughing.

'Oh, OK. I get it, I'm only here for comic relief!' He pouts out.

'You finally get it then?' Buffy says, giggling.

Dean opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it again, after realizing he had nothing to say to that.

'Guess it's finally stunk in.' Sam says to Buffy, who's still giggling at the look on Dean's face.

'Laugh all you want, you'll miss when I'm gone.' Dean replies.

'Why when you going?' Buffy asks him.

'Well if ya gonna be like that, maybe I'll go now.' Dean says, standing up.

'Promise!' Was all Buffy says.

Dean looks between Buffy and Sam before tackling Buffy, tickling her. Knocking Sam of the bed in the process. Laughing at Buffy and Dean wrestling, Sam stands up. All of a sudden Buffy and Dean stop messing around and jump up into a fighting stance. Sam knowing not to bother questioning the pair, turns face the door, withdrawing the a gun from his pants, just as the door is kicked in.  
...

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE a little cliffhanger there for ya all.


End file.
